<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Brother Where Art Thou Requests by Zalera83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706537">O Brother Where Art Thou Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83'>Zalera83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>O Brother Where Art Thou? (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Brother Where Art Thou Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Imagine working on music with Tommy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When you first met Tommy, you were enthralled by his ability on the guitar. He could always match a melody and played so smoothly it was easy to get lost in the music. </p><p>He’d heard you signing along while he played once and urged you to sing louder. After that, the pair of you worked together often; whether it was creating new songs or singing covers you two were never dry on tunes.</p><p>“Have I told you lately how talented you are, Tommy?”</p><p>“Only when I have your voice accompanying me, y/n.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>